


barefeet

by rleucos



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff bathed in golden sunlight ., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleucos/pseuds/rleucos
Summary: they go swimming





	barefeet

The surf is too high. Patroclus has his feet buried in the wet sand, and the water hits his knees as the tides move.

Achilles dives deep beneath the cresting waves. Band of leather in his hair to keep strands of wheat out of his face. Sun kissed skin glimmers with beads of water, pink mouth taking gulping breaths each time he resurfaces. His face turns to the shore, and busts out in huge smiles. Each time he breaks the water, he'll wave Patroclus in, and each time, he says no.

He'd rather watch this masterpiece.

-

Achilles swims all day long.

As the sun dips beneath the horizon, and the water takes a chill, he breaks the surface a final time. Broad strokes pull him to shore, bare heels nestled in the wet sand, to home between Patroclus' thighs. "You're going to drown there," he murmurs, playing with the salt crusted hair. It will be fine come morning, as if it never happened.

"I would have it no other way," Achilles responds. He bumps his knee to Patroclus' bare ankle, and Patroclus swallows the swell of affection for the man before him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this three years ago & decided it could see the light of day. don’t really like it, but figured someone could get some enjoyment
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twitter @hectorpriamids or tumblr @rleucos


End file.
